3 minutos sin final
by ManiacoDepresivo
Summary: Una cantad de cuentos cortos, la cual seguramente no adivinaran por el titulo (son 3), sobre lo raro de una espera. Puede alguien pasarse años sin saber que hay algo que esperar, puede intuirse por siempre que lo hay sin saber jamas el modo correcto de hacerlo, puede esperarse por casualidad y sin interés en acabar; pero la espera sigue siendo un asunto importante y digno de tratar


**3 minutos sin final.**

El aire está cargado de ese algo que no sé qué es. Se amontona frente al rostro y se respira ya viejo, como si siempre hubiera estado en esa esquinita, en esa tiendita, pasando desapercibido como una cosita de nada hasta que llegue; entonces toda su existencia cobra sentido y se me mete por la nariz y sabe a polvo y a tiempo perdido y cosas que alguna vez fueron nuevas.

Miro la canasta y la lista de compras escrita en un viejo papel arrugado para asegurarme de haber traído a la realidad todo lo que pensé. Una botella de leche, una bolsa de un cereal que no me gusta, algo de fruta que no me quiero comer y un par de cosas congeladas que saben bien después de unos minutos en el microondas. Me disgusta todo lo que veo pero sé que lo quise mientras garabateaba las palabras en el papel y siento que me debo ese favor a la yo del pasado.

Camino hacia el mostrador y comienzo a colocar encima cada artículo, en un complicado orden con sabor a niñez y a confusión; igual que lo hacía mi madre y seguramente la suya antes que ella. La mujer al otro lado sonríe amablemente, con una pizca de verdad, como si los años en el trabajo todavía le dejaran encontrarle alguna alegría. Yo sonrío como me enseñaron a hacerlo: sin sentir nada pero desplegando bien mi perfecto juego dental y ciñendo un poco los ojos.

–_Buenas tardes señora Ann_–. Nunca pregunte su nombre, solo le llamo por lo que alcance a leer alguna vez del gafete que trae medio escondido en la camiseta.

Me observa satisfecha por un instante, luego silva una respuesta como siempre lo hace, con la habilidad de un canario y la gracia de una ballena en el desierto. Asiento para que sepa que le entiendo pese a que su gesto no es una respuesta de verdad.

–_Sera todo por esta vez, la verdad es que no necesito mucho_–. Me gusta charlar un poco con ella, solo lo suficiente para acordarme de que realmente estoy ahí.

Los productos desfilan bajo el marcador de precios y aparecen en letras verdes en una pequeña pantalla negra, especificando su valor y nombre. El aire sigue denso y sucio pero la vieja mujer no lo aprecia, o tal vez disfruta tanto de su labor que lo ignora, o quizá aprendió a fingir que no le importa. Sus dedos cargan delicada y eficazmente cada objeto para arrojarlo en un instante bajo la cascada de laser rojo que los decodifica.

En la pantalla aparece finalmente la cantidad que calcule yo misma mientras compraba.

–_Los precios suben cada vez más ¿No le parece?_ –. Pregunto sin ganas de que me respondan, sacando el dinero en efectivo aun cuando podría pagar con mi tarjeta de débito. Me gusta pagar en efectivo, con los billetes y monedas justos, me trae viejos recuerdos y pensamientos e ideas.

Me silba una respuesta con un tono alegremente triste. Me observa divertida y coloca mis compras en una bolsa de plástico, con la misma lenta agilidad con la que hace todo dentro de la tienda. Nunca le eh visto fuera de aquí.

Camino hasta abrir la puerta y escuchar la vieja campanilla que suena encima de esta desde que tengo memoria. El anuncio de que el tiempo afuera si fluye me pesa en los huesos. El aire aun así mantiene el aroma de lo raro, de las cosas perfectamente normales que están fuera de su lugar natural.

–_Buenas tardes señora Ann_–. Concluyo, girando la cabeza tan solo lo justo para mirarla mientras se lo digo.

–_Buenas tarde Directora Celestia_–. Responde antes de que la puerta se cierre a mis espaldas y sus palabras se borran por un segundo campanazo.

Me quedo quieta fuera del local, por lo que pudo ser un nanosegundo o una hora pero tiene gusto a eternidad, aspirando sin querer el podrido aire muerto que me hace pensar en la soledad y la edad y los funerales y los recuerdos que ya se olvidaron. Aquella fragancia me revuelve el estómago.

Busco con la mirada el cielo y entre las nubes consigo la torre del reloj, marcando las 2:59. Busco con los dedos el trozo de papel que eh guardado en el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón desde que era una niña y lo hago pedazos. No pienso volver a este lugar.

_El aire está cargado de ese algo que no sé qué es; pero me dice a gritos que todo anda mal y que debo conseguir una nueva lista._

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

El cuerpo esta apretado en su lecho, vistiendo un rígido traje de gala y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho dándole la extraña apariencia de que las costuras están por romperse a pesar de que sus extremidades son delgadas y huesudas.

Juego con mis dedos intentando hacerlos sonar, aun cuando lo hice hace solo unos segundos y sé que no conseguiré ningún ruido. Me gustaría decir que es mejor y que no molestará a nadie pero siento un par de miradas en la nuca y prefiero detenerme. Soy una extraña.

Golpeo con el índice la pierna de mi amiga e intento hacerle ver que no entiendo nada. Su mano detiene la mía en el acto y la sostiene contra su pierna con calidez, con un notorio mensaje de _"Deja de estar molestando a todos"_ y me apetece decirle que ella me pido que viniera, pero también me apetece llorar un poco porque me siento como una niña pequeña cuando me regaña así y prefiero mantenerme cayada.

Cualquiera podría tomar el lugar del muerto y sería la misma vaina: un traje negro, unos ojos cerrados, uno maquillaje pesado y aquella sensación de que no debería estar en esa pequeña caja o silla teniendo tanto espacio y tanta tierra fresca detrás de la madera. Las flores que lo rodean parecen envenenar el aire con fragancias antinaturales. Todas son de plástico.

El cielo se nubla de a poco, como si las nubes se inflaran, llenándose de luces y sombras, de figuras y presagios lejanos. Siempre me gustaron las nubes, ver y saborear su distancia o cercanía. El muerto no me deja mirar hacia arriba, me obliga a clavarle los ojos como todos los demás.

La caja se hace pequeña mientras el espera por el cansado trámite burocrático de acabar de morirse, viendo a todos los que están atrás de él y pensando en lo lejos que esta de terminar de largarse al otro lado.

Un hombre vestido con túnica se prepara para hablar, parsimoniosamente, con muchos pasos innecesarios e irritantes que me hacen querer gritarle que se apresure, levantarme y decir para todo el mundo al mismo tiempo_ "!Más rápido che ¿Qué no vez que ese hombre ya quiere acabar de acabarse?!"_ . La mano que cubre la mía no me dejaría, me detendría antes de que pudiera mover un solo musculo y lo haría sin hacer el menor movimiento.

Detengo la vista en el rostro del cadáver, curiosamente visible desde mi sitio, y lo siento dentro. Siento como mi cara se contorsiona sin querer, imita el gesto del tipo acostado y me comparte de su incomodidad, de la estreches de la caja y de lo rígido del traje que raspa contra la piel y de tener la cabeza en una sola posición y de no tener a nadie que te caliente una mano para distraerse un poco. Mi silla se hace ataúd y la espera se hace media muerte, más pesada y menos llevadera que cualquier cosa completa. Me asfixia y me cierra los ojos para no tener que verlo.

Las nubes crujen para avisarnos que de un momento a otro se harán pedazos y tendremos que correr para que el cielo no se nos venga encima. Todos miran hacia arriba por un segundo, hasta el caído y yo, los dos con los ojos cerrados.

Veo al hombre del vestido masculino hablar con otros trajeados, intercambiando palabras sin sonido pero alcanzo a leerles los labios "De la misa mientras lo entierran". El mismo hombre va y habla con otros tantos y esos con otros y así lentamente y al final todos saben que el entierro comienza aun cuando no le dijeron personalmente a todos, o al menos no a mí.

Una confusión general se expande pronto y cada asistente al evento se pierde en su propia mente. Nadie se acerca a la barca de pino donde se hace el último viaje. Nadie reacciona porque les cambiaron el plan y nunca les enseñaron que pueden sentir más cosas de las que se prepararon para experimentar. Todo es demasiado inconcluso, demasiado gris. Casi me apena y casi me gusta.

El rostro de mi amiga se acerca al mío, apartándose un mechón de su negro cabello, con sus labios en mi oreja, intuyendo que hace falta decirse algo.

– ¿Quién es él? –. Pregunto refiriéndome al único que importa.

–Es un… un pariente… un pariente lejano–. Termina con aire de relajación y su mano parece un poco menos castigo sobre la mía, más amable y más promesa de algo mejor. – Gracias por venir Vinyl–. Añade dejando un par de segundos pasar, los suficientes para decirme que no hace falta una respuesta.

Recuerdo el nombre que tantas veces mencionó la chica mientras intercambiaba saludos con su familia y me presentaba en lo que todos los demás trataban de ignorarme.

Miro el reloj un poco feliz mientras el ataúd se prepara para descender, aprovechando que nadie puede verme porque soy lo menos importante en el lugar. "2:59 de la tarde" anoto mentalmente mientras repito el nombre del hombre muerto que conocí este mismo día, lo repito hasta que deja de ser nombre y entonces ya puedo mirarlo.

_Por primera vez en la ceremonia el hombre parece cómodamente muerto._

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Los raros vientos de octubre se respiran en el aire, cargados de un extraño aroma a hojas muertas y lluvias viejas, susurrando antiguos secretos olvidados, metiéndose entre los abrigos de la gente a la menor oportunidad. El invierno parece acercarse veloz, pero el otoño siempre tan muerto se niega a morir.

Yo lo miro con una fría taza de café entre las manos, igual que ayer y el día anterior y todos los anteriores, y sería razonable añadir que todos los días que están por venir; pero la situación ya es lo bastante deprimente como para solo pensar en racionalidades. Prefiero hundirme en lo irracional.

Saldré por la puerta y llamare un taxi y aun cuando esté ocupado el auto va a detenerse y la puerta se abrirá y yo entrare y alguien me mirara, quizá extrañado, quizá agradado, quizá habrá sido el extraño quien pidió al conductor parar, pero nos miraremos a los ojos y eso nos bastara para entender lo que haga falta; entonces nos largaremos para siempre, juntos.

La idea no termina de gustarme. Ya desde hace algunos años que no me hace falta el convencimiento, ahora solo intento hallarle el sabor y la de esta se acaba pronto. Observo a los trabajadores usas las máquinas de café un rato en lo que se me aclara la mente.

Saldré por atrás, a la vista de unos cuantos de los ocupados empleados que me observaran extrañados pero no se atreverán a decir nada y seguirán a lo suyo; entonces cruzare los callejones desconocidos que necesariamente tienen que estar ahí, solo en caso de que alguien un día los pueda necesitar, y llegare a la estación de trenes. Comprare un pasaje de ida, porque siempre cargo en los bolsillos la cantidad de dinero justa para hacerlo, y me sentare a esperar a que de toda la vuelta; a que haya suficientes vías y estaciones en el camino para hacerlo y suficiente tiempo como para que a nadie le importe, y cuando regrese aquí todo será diferente.

El plan me resulta absurdo. Toma demasiado tiempo para una persona que no lo ha comenzado y ya después de pensarlo es siempre muy tarde como para empezar. De todas maneras un paseo de ida y vuelta en tren puede ser divertido "Uno de estos días" recuerdo a algún desconocido decir, entonces decido que es mejor no escarbar nada más sobre el tema y elijo pensar en otra cosa.

Haré las mesas volar por los aires con toda la fuerza que tengo en el cuerpo y los cristales llenaran el suelo, entre charcos de café humeante y flores plásticas que comenzaran a derretirse. No atenderé los gritos asustados de los clientes, no obedeceré las órdenes furiosas del gerente y cuando algún empleado se acerque para impedirme el paso le daré vuelta a su cara de un solo golpe; entonces saldré caminando y no dejare de hacerlo nunca, ni cuando este lejos de todo ni cuando esté cerca de nadie. En algún momento me enterare de que es hora de deshacer todo lo hecho y me inventare un bonito camino de regreso.

La idea no termina de desagradarme, ni de convencerme por completo, pero no me desagrada. Es una salida muy rápida, muy limpia, muy propia; nadie tendrá por que entenderlo y nadie lo intentara, solo seguiré caminando hasta que no pueda volver y luego más haya… tan solo debo…

–_Ey chica, tu turno termino hace casi una hora ¿Por qué sigues aquí?_ –. La voz de la gerente y mujer que me crío me alcanza desde atrás, llena de una dulzura extraña, extraña porque ahora le pertenece a sus hijos de verdad y yo no puedo sustituir el amor que se le tiene a la sangre aun con lo mucho que la quiero. Ellos dicen que sigue siendo igual, los niños me ven como a una hermana pero yo sé bien que es diferente, de todos modos seguro me mira con un ajustado cariño hecho costumbre.

La imagen de mi solitario departamento hace poco adquirido aparece frente a mis ojos. Es silencioso porque mis amigas están siempre ocupadas después de la primera vez que pisaron el lugar y comprobaron que todo estaba _"bien"_, oscuro porque no encuentro un solo motivo para encender la luz, frio porque no importa cuánto suba la calefacción siempre sigue sintiéndose igual de lejano a todo y triste porque cuando estoy ahí me entran ganas de llorar y luego ese deseo me sigue a donde quiera que vaya, sin importar cuanto me aleje y de cuantos extraños alegres me rodee; pero _"bien"_ a fin de cuentas. No me basta la imaginación para quitarle lo racional a aquel sitio. _No quiero volver._

–_E-estaba pensando ¿La tarde es el horario más ocupada no? Podría quedarme un poco más, doblar mi turno y ayudarlos… no tienen que pagarme horas extra…–._ Siento vergüenza de mi misma por no poder aguantar vivir sola aun cuando pelee para que me dejar hacerlo, por no soportar como se aleja todo lo que amo hasta que ya no es mío. La mujer que hizo de madre para mí por años me mira con lastima.

–_Está bien Pinky, realmente agradezco mucho tu ayuda y no puedo dejar que trabajes sin paga, eso no sería de una buena madre_–. No me gusta cómo suena la respuesta, pero a fin de cuentas es la que quería. _– ¿Estas segura de que…?_._

–_De acuerdo, empezare en un minuto, cuando comience la siguiente hora_–. La voz me sale más triste de lo que me hubiera gustado _"No eres mi madre"_ pienso de golpe, pero no me atrevo a decirlo porque presiento que ella también recordó esa respuesta.

–_A las 3. Está bien, iré a anotarlo en los horarios…–._ Y desaparece sin más, dejando el denso perfume a pastel dulce y a madre de niños pequeños flotando tras ella.

_–Ya no puedes serlo jamás_–. Digo lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie me escuche, pensando en esos pequeños y adorables niños que eh cargado tantas veces entre mis brazos y amo como si fuera su madre.

Los raros vientos de octubre se respiran en el aire y yo observo el reloj marcando las 2:59. Sostengo una fría taza de café entre mis manos, como ayer y antes que ayer y todos los días antes, y no sería irracional pensar que todos los días después también, pero…

_De pronto entiendo que me queda justamente un minuto para decidir el resto de mi vida. _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

_Dan las 3 de la tarde. No pasa nada._

* * *

**Hey, Hey, Hey... y esa clase de cosas.**

**Los saluda su, lejanamente presente, autor ManiacoDepresivo.**

**Hacía mucho que no publicaba algo por aquí.**

**No es que haya demasiado que decir pero encontré este texto bajo el titulo "5 minutos sin final." y, pese a la nota al fondo que me advertía de la falta de dos cuentos más, decidí que quiero publicarlo porque tras leerlo odiaría olvidar hacerlo más adelante. **

**Ademas el fandom debería terminar pronto y otros tantos miselaneos para convencerme de que esperar no lo vale.**

**Sin ganas de decir más se esfuma su ausente, pero deseoso de recibir criticas, autor ManiacoDepresivo.**


End file.
